Trébol de cuatro hojas
by amudoki
Summary: Han pasado diez años y aun no he abierto tu carta.../-"He leído un libro precioso. El chico, le envía a la chica una carta con un trébol de cuatro hojas y una carta de amor para confesarle sus sentimientos y desearle felicidad aun que ella no esté con él"/...-Yo también te amo Tsuna...


**Disclamer: **Bueno pues, como es obvio, los personajes de KHR No me pertenecen, por lo tanto yo solos los utilizo para crear sexoso y sensualoso Yaoi con ellos.

**Notas:**

Bueno pues aquí estoy nuevamente~ se que no debería esta subiendo esto si no la continuación del otro fic peeeeeeeero, ha habido un problema, asi que leed las notas finales please...

Ahora con el fic...la verdad es que es un poco deprimente, pero a mi me gustó como quedó. Esta basado en un one-shot de un manga que leí hace tiempo por lo que no recuerdo ni el nombre del manga ni el del mangaka. El fic no esta hecho al pie de la letra del manga, esta modificado según mi conveniencia xD Lo digo por si da la casualidad de que alguien leyó el one-shot.

Sin más que decir...Disfruten ;)

* * *

Han pasado diez años y aún no he abierto tu carta...

Recuerdo todo tan claro como si fuese ayer. Las tardes en tu casa charlando sobre tonterías, las celebraciones de cumpleaños que siempre se salían de control, Navidad y Año Nuevo, la piscina en verano, los grupos de estudio, la muerte de tu madre...Todo eso lo recuerdo tan claramente.

También recuerdo nuestros coqueteos que nunca llevaban a nada por nuestra cobardía y miedo al rechazo. Los días en los que nos la pasábamos leyendo magas en un cómodo silencio. Tus lágrimas por la muerte de tu madre.

Tu madre...la mujer mas amable y despistada que he conocido a parte de ti. Lloraste y lloraste durante días y yo hice de tu paño de lágrima. A partir de entonces dejaste de salir e ir a clases.

Ignoraba de forma consciente que empezaste a llevar manga larga fuese la temporada del año que fuese. Los moratones que de vez en cuando veía y tu cubrías con la escusa de que eras muy torpe. Tu triste sonrisa que escondía un oscuro secreto.

La ultima vez que te vi antes de irme de Namimori para estudiar en la universidad de otra ciudad. El beso con el que me despediste. La primera y la ultima vez que probé tus dulces labios. Cuando volví en vacaciones de Invierno me dieron una carta de tu parte y la noticia de que habías muerto. No fui capaz de ir al entierro.

Me enteré de que tu padre desquitaba el dolor por la muerte de su esposa en ti y con su última golpiza acabó con tu vida. No abrí la carta. Me sentía enfadado e impotente por no haber hecho nada aun cuando de alguna forma u otra intuía lo que ocurría...

Ahora, diez años después, estoy en la casa en la que tantas tardes pasamos solo para darme valor y leer tu carta. La abro y quedo paralizado.

-_"He leído un libro precioso. El chico, le envía a la chica una carta con un trébol de cuatro hojas y una carta de amor para confesarle sus sentimientos y desearle felicidad aun que ella no esté con él"_.-Recordé que me dijiste en una ocasión.

Y aquí estoy yo, sacando el contenido de la carta: un trébol de cuatro hojas y una pequeña nota. _**"Te amo, se feliz"**_ es lo que dice la nota.

Noto algo húmedo en mi rostro y siento las lágrima caer.

-Yo también te amo Tsuna...

Han pasado diez años y finalmente he abierto tu carta...

FIN

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

¡Espero que os gustase! La verdad es que ni yo se quien es el otro...Me figuro que es Gokudera, pero ni yo que lo escribí lo se realmente xD

Ahora lo que tenía que decir...La verdad es que ya tenía escrito el capítulo 3 de "Tsuna-ouji y los 8 arcobalenos" y tengo la mitad del capitulo 4 pero...como soy taaaaaaaaaaaaaan tonta, estúpida ,cabeza de melón, etc. borre el capítulo 3 y lo peor de todo es que como lo tenía escrito hace tiempo no recuerdo gran cosa de lo que puse...¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE! TTOTT

Además de esto, me voy de vacaciones y voy a estar 15 días incomunicada sin internet...Lo bueno de esto es que finalmente estoy de vacaciones por lo que tengo dos meses y medio sin clases, y los dedicaré a escribir~

Bueno pues nuevamente espero que os gustase el fic y lamente ser tan tonta TT^TT

Matta nee ;P


End file.
